Orion Drake (Disposable Hero)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 592/1300 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Celestial and Common Deity: Cortesia,the Bright Lady First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Witch Tower of Belhaim Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts)(+2 Racial) CHA: 15 +2 (03 pts)(+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Paladin) AC: 18 = + DEX (1) + Banded Mail (7) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Scale Mail (7) INIT: + 1 = (1) BAB: + 1 = (1) CMB: + 4 = (1) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: + 4 = (2) + CON (2) Reflex: + 1 = (0) + DEX (1) Will: + 4 = (2) + WIS (1) + Indomitable Faith (1) Resistance: + 5 = + Cold + Electricity Speed: 20' (30' Base) Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Greatsword: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Greatsword: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (3) - PA (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Power Attack Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Javelin: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30 ft., Ammo: 2, Special: None Th Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft., Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +02 (Wisdom), +02 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (+1 HP/x1) Darkvision: 60 ft. Racial Skill Bonuses: +02 Diplomacy and +2 Perception Resistances: +05 Acid, Cold, and Electricity Daylight: 1/day Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good: The power of a paladin's aura of good is equal to his paladin level. Detect Evil: At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil 1/day: As a swift action, a paladin selects a target for his Smite Evil ability and receives a bonus to attack rolls and a deflection bonus to AC equal to his Charisma modifier. If the target is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature the paladin receives a +2 damage bonus for every paladin level achieved on the first successful attack. All attacks to the target of the smite evil ability automatically bypass damage reduction and the smite evil ability persists until the target is dead or the paladin rests to regain the use of his smite evil ability. Feats Power Attack (1st Level): -1 to melee attack rolls for a +2 on melee damage rolls. If the attack is made with a two-handed weapon or a one handed weapon with two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 your Strength modifier than increase the damage by 1/2. Traits Perception (Capable): +1 on Perception. Perception is a class skill. Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 on Will saves. Skills Skill Points: 2 = [Base (2) + INT (0)/'Level' 1; FC (0)] (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 1 -6 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 2 +2~ Disable Device 0 0 0 -6 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 1 -6 +0 Fly -5 0 0 1 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal 1 0 * 1 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 1 3 1 +3~^ Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -5 0 * 1 -6 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 * 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth -5 0 0 1 -6 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim -5 0 0 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 ~Racial ^Trait * Class skills without ranks yet. Spell Lists (Known) None yet. Spell Lists (Prepared) None yet. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Banded Mail 250 gp 35 lb Greatsword (Melee) 50 gp 8 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Javelin (2) (Ranged) 2 gp 4 lb Holy Symbol (Wooden) 1 gp -- lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb '-Flint and Steel' 1 gp -- lb '-Trail Rations (2)' 10 gp 2 lb '-Flask (Empty) (2)' .06 gp -- lb '-Lamp Oil (2)' 2 gp 2 lb '-Sack (2)(Empty)' .2 gp 1 lb '-Bedroll' .1 gp 5 lb '-Rope, Silk (50 ft.)' 10 gp 5 lb '-Waterskin' 1 gp 4 lb '-Whetstone' .02 gp 1 lb 331.38 gp Total Weight: 70 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 Initial Character money: 150 gp GP: 354 Warehouse Sitting: 536 gp SP: 6 Carried Inventory: -331.38 gp CP: 2 Consumed or Destroyed: -0 ' Coinage:' 354.62 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 6'2" Weight: 232 Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Orion keeps himself and his equipment in good clean condition. His sword and armor show wear from use but that is to be expected. He keeps his face shaven and his silver hair long. His unnaturally blue eyes seem to glow with the same fervor that he displays as he serves Cortesia, the Bright Lady. Demeanor: Orion emites a confidence in all things he does. He draws his sword as a last option. Background Orion was just a small boy when he started to display unusal talents beyond that of other children. He could summon daylight but that was a talent he didn't need since he could see with the absence of daylight or any light source at all. His hair turned from a shade of blonde to a shade of silver and his eyes started to glow faintly blue. It was then that an old priest began researching his condition and came to the conclusion that he was touched or chosen by the Gods themselves. That is when he heard the call of Cortesia. To serve her in this realm. For the next four years of his life Orion served in the ranks of the Whitecloaks. There he learned a great many things, mainly observation and how to perceive threats beforehand, but also diplomacy. A skill he uses quite often since his days in the guard. Adventure Log Warehouse Sitting XP Received: 592 XP Treasure Received: 536 GP Gems/Jewelry: None Items: None Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval 1 (June 4, 2012) (Qik) level 1 *Approval 2 (June 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets